


Dies Irae

by MMXIII



Series: The Never Been Better Suite [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gore, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, So much angst, Violence, too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMXIII/pseuds/MMXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a quiet Sunday afternoon when everything goes wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dies Irae

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Dies Irae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240306) by [whynothulk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynothulk/pseuds/whynothulk)



> ** I have put the trigger warning in the endnotes bc it is spoilery ^^ **
> 
> Dies Irae - 'Day of Wrath' ie judgement day

 

**Dies Irae**

 

 

 

 

‘Ложитесь! Get on your knees. Hands behind your head.’

Natalya’s gun crack’s twice in her hand. Two warning shots over your head.

‘We need to come through’ she says. ‘Get on your knees. Do it now’.

 

 

 

_‘It’s under control’ Steve snarls_

_Tony raises an eyebrow, accompanies it with a flippant gesture, ‘Well gee, I’d hate to see him out of control. Oh wait-’_

 

 

 

You’ve been on your knees since the first time you saw him. Seems fitting to be on your knees for the last time too.

 

 

 

 

_‘Hey’ Steve murmurs, smoothing his thumb across the back of your hand. He kisses your fingers. Your shoulder. The side of your face. He fucks you slowly, colour rising high in his cheeks just like it used to. It’s so good you actually cry. Honest to god._

_Afterwards he holds you, tells you he loves you._

_He does._

_But when you wake up. When you wake up you don’t know where you are. Again._

 

 

The paramedics move slowly. Like blood in water.

When they leave, you’ll ask Natasha to do it. You know she will.

 

 

 

 

****

**The knife is about the length of your hand. Straight. Like a switchblade.**

**It goes through his insides easily.**

**When you rupture his stomach, you feel it through the blade like a livewire.**

 

 

 

 

His body is heavy. It takes four men to lift him onto the gurney.

 

 

**There are glasses drying on the draining board. Steve’s hand are still wet. He slides down the kitchen cabinets convulsing faintly.**

**_Bucky, it’s me_ , he rasps, _its Steve._**

**There’s blood everywhere, in the sink, on the floor.**

**Your right hand is splayed against his shoulder. But the machine-**

 

 

 

Sam, ceaseless advocator of your assured recovery, looks away.

‘Turn around’

You imagine the weight of the gun, steady in her palm like you showed her.

Бог дал, Бог и взял

Jeez, you’d be so fucking wretched before god if there was one.

 

 

**‘I love. You’ he wheezes. ‘Buck… I-’**

 

 

_‘Bucky’ your mother sighs. ‘Bucky, baby don’t cry’_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> #major character death
> 
> I'm sorry!


End file.
